Ep. 17: The New Hero Has Arrived
The New Hero Has Arrived is the seventeeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the start of a new saga introducing two new key players: Kou of the Howling New Star, who becomes the Dai warrior Kibaranger, as well as the child Gorma general Akomaru. Synopsis A wild, bratty boy is summoned by a mysterious voice to gain the power to become the sixth Dairanger as the Gorma forces gain a new leader in the form of Shadam's son. Plot In a heavy thunderstorm, the Byakkoshinken remained in the stone that Lin's uncle put it in. Yufang communicates to Master Kaku as he mediated through astral projection about Kibaranger. The sword glows red and then the bright light illuminates the room of a young boy named Kou. The voice calls out to the boy. Kou is joyfully skating and can make great leaps. He steals a couple's drink and then spots the woman of his dreams... Lin. He presents himself and then grabs her left breast. She is understandably upset, he steals her purse and runs off. He takes her keys. Shouji who was jogging, tries to stop Kou to no avail. At the temple, Shouji gets Lin her purse back and Kou hides from them. Where Shouji thinks he has the boy, it is the face and extended neck of Lady Necklace. He is quickly put under the mercy of the three ladies and he cowards away. Lin and Shouji transform and fight the Three Ladies. They enter a red dimension where Kou is transported to as well and he witnesses the battle. The red dimension seems to have taken everything else including Kou and the gravestone he was hiding behind him. A cart approaches. Akomaru and his guardian come in on a cart brought by a Cotpotro. The other Dairanger arrive. Akomaru shoots an arrow in the air and brings everyone back to reality. The ladies show their human forms and retreat. Akomaru and Kou's eyes meet, unknowing of their relation. Byakkoshinken continues to call to Kou. Master Kaku explain to the five that the true owner that pulls the sword out of the stone becomes the Kibaranger. Meanwhile, the Triumvirate are with Akomaru's four guardians, they want the sword. General Tenpou, Akomaru's main guardian, leaves in the cart. Akomaru is about to leave but his dad Shadam wants to know what he is up to. Kou finds a bag behind a photo of the five in Lin's dwelling. Lin is more angry to find Kou has rummaged through her whole apartment. She pulls him by the ear and he tricks her, locking her out. She uses her chi power to open the lock. She enters to find Kou has escaped through the window. Kou heads to the temple once again with Lin following him. Lin then fight the Three Ladies who also found the sword's location. Lin finds the Byakkoshinken. The Three Ladies arrive and Lin fights them. The boys arrive to help Lin and transform. Byakkoshinken makes the sky dark. Lightning strikes the Gorma. Kou notices this is all coming from the sword. He pulls it out of the stone. He is surprised that it talks to him. Byakkoshinken presents himself and tells Kou that he is the Kibaranger. The contents of the bag he took from Lin's apartment was the Kiba Changer. He transforms with the Kiba Changer and his body becomes from kid-sized to adult-sized, dons helmet and shield. The daylight returns and as the Kibaranger, Kou bounces around the forest using his new abilities, such as blowing up rocks. The sword talks for him and he presents himself to Akomaru and the Three Ladies. Akomaru tells them to retreat. The Dairanger gather and watch the newest, yet mysterious hero. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *The song used in this episode, "Kaze no Senshi", will be used in a more prominent position in episode 33 *Just like Burai and his Dragon-Ranger powers in Zyuranger, Kou and his Kiba-Ranger powers premiered in episode seventeen of his respected series. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura